Scootaloo's New Home
by Peppermintswirl4812
Summary: During a bad storm Scootaloo's parents drown and she nearly drowns herself. Now Rainbow Dash is the only thing keeping her from living on the streets. P.S. This story contains short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

One night in Ponyville, some storm clouds had started to create a storm. The weather pegasi had told everypony to stay indoors, because the storm was very dangerous. Scootaloo was getting into bed at her house. She had just gotten under the covers and her parents had come to say goodnight to her. Her mom was a yellow pegasus with a pink mane and a picture of lemonade for a cutie mark, her name was Summershine. Her dad was a red pegasus with a silver mane and a lightning bolt and a cloud for a cutie mark, his name was Lightingfire.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Scootaloo's mom said.

"Goodnight honey," her dad said.

"Night," Scootaloo replied.

Her parents left the room to go to bed. Scootaloo sighed, she loved her parents, she really did, but they weren't home all that often. A filly staying home in an empty house can make them feel kind of lonely after a while. So Scootaloo spends most of her time outside with her friends. As the family drifted off to sleep the storm's strength grew. Scootaloo groaned and twisted around in her sleep.

"Uh! When will this thunder storm ever stop?! ," she said to herself, and then covered her ears with her pillow. Unfortunately the large lake behind their house was growing. The dam broke and a huge wave came crashing on their house, destroying it. As the house fell Scootaloo hung onto her bed for dear life. The whole house collapsed down into the water. Luckily the bed stayed afloat. Scootaloo gasped for breathe and searched the water's surface for her parents.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you?!," she called out. Her parents however, were nowhere to be seen. They never rose from the water.


	2. Chapter 2

"N-No! No! Please no!," she cried.

Another wave of water came. This time it knocked Scootaloo out of reach of anything floating. It carried her all the way to the otter part of Ponyville, inside a round canyon. She was sent right into a stone wall. Luckily she wasn't injured. She saw a plank of wood and grabbed onto it catching her breathe.

"I don't even know where I am now! Great.," she said.

Looking over a little farther she saw a small piece of land sticking out of the water. She smiled, and sighed relived, she would do anything to get out of the water. She started swimming towards it only to be yanked back. Scootaloo angrily looked at what was pulling on her. Her leg was caught on a vine, tied to a rock on the canyon wall. She tried desperately to get her leg out.

"Come on! Come on!," she said as she yanked harder buzzing her wings hard, with one last hard yank she was sent back a bit as the rock was freed from the wall. The rock sank down still stuck to the vine on her leg, and it was a big rock. Scootaloo felt herself being tugged under the water. She quickly grabbed the wood plank with all the strength she had left, terrified.

"Uh, I can't hold on to this wood all night, and if I let go I'm gonna drown," she said to herself. But her hooves were now beginning to slip.

"HEEELLLLP!," she screamed.

It echoed through all of Ponyville but only one pony's ears were keen enough to hear it properly, Rainbow Dash.


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash's head shot up off her pillow.

"Scootaloo?!," she nearly half shouted.

She flew to the window and looked in the direction of the sound and raced off flying at full speed.

"Hang on squirt, I'm coming!,"

Scootaloo was now barley able to hold on, she shut her eyes and clenched her teeth, and she didn't even notice the rainbow streak in the air above her.

Rainbow however was straining to see through the rain, she had taken a huge risk flying out in this storm but that didn't matter to her at this point. She finally found the orange and violet filly and was very relieved. But when she looked back down that comfort left as she saw Scootaloo lost her grip and her head disappeared below the surface of the water.


	4. Chapter 4

"Scootaloo! Oh my gosh!,"

Rainbow dove through the air and into the water and started swimming as fast as she could. She finally saw Scootaloo just as her eyes closed. Rainbow growing more and more desperate to reach her swam faster, so fast her hooves and legs were starting to hurt. She swam right next to her and saw the rock that was on sinking Scootaloo, pulling her down like an anchor. She bit off the vine on Scootaloo's leg, grabbed Scootaloo and kept her under a hoof, and swam for the surface. She gasped for breathe and got Scootaloo and herself to the small piece of land before taking Scootaloo by the waist and flying up to a tree on the top of the canyon. She took Scootaloo in her hooves so her stomach was upward. Then Rainbow put her ear to her chest to check Scootaloo's heart beat.

"Oh thank Celestia, still alive," Rainbow said relieved.

She put Scootaloo down on her stomach before landing to catch her breathe. She looked down at the filly, who gasped for breathe and coughed out water violently.

"It's okay Scoot, just sleep," Rainbow told her.

Then picked up Scootaloo and flew back to Cloudsdale.


	5. Chapter 5

Rainbow tucked Scootaloo in her bed and had got under the covers herself. Scootaloo was just starting to wake up.

"R-Rainbow Dash," she choked.

"Oh Scootaloo, you okay?,"

"I think so… I'm in Cloudsdale,"

"Ya,"

"Don't remember coming,"

"No,"

"What happened?,"

"Oh, well you were drowning so I dove in a got you out, but you were already unconscious,"

"Were you… worried?,"

"Worried? No. I was terrified. I thought I hadn't reached you in time. And what were you doing out at night during a storm anyway!," Rainbow snapped.

Scootaloo just started tearing up and cried into the pillow. Rainbow was taken back, but she managed to get herself together.

"Come on kid, I'm sorry, but I'm just worried about you. I found you out there drowning and I need to know why you were out there,"

Scootaloo looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash, I was inside my house with my parents sleeping, but then a giant wave of water came and destroyed my house,"

Rainbow dash's eyes went wide, but she kept listening.

"So I held onto the bed and came back up, but I didn't see my parents. I kept calling out to them but they never came back up and… and… well, you can figure out the rest," she explained. She collapsed on the bed crying. Rainbow went into shock a bit but soon sympathetically looked at the filly.

"Oh my gosh Scoot, I'm so sorry," she said, laying down next to the filly stroking her mane.

"It wasn't your fault,"

"I-I know, but they're not coming back!,"

"It's okay Scoot, It's okay,"


	6. Chapter 6

It took awhile for Scootaloo to stop crying, but she seemed to be looking better than before.

"Feeling better?,"

"Ya,"

"Good, then let's get some sleep,"

Rainbow got under the covers and motioned Scootaloo to come near her. Scootaloo nervously got a little closer. Rainbow wrapped her hoof around her little sister and pulled her right next to her. Scootaloo took the hint and got under the covers.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash,"

"No problem kid,"

Scootaloo fell fast asleep with Rainbow's arm around her. It made her feel much more safe. The two dozed off and Rainbow had a lot to think about tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Rainbow woke up extra early, she had something special planned for her sister, she had thought about it all night and decided what she had to do. She quietly flew out of the house.

Scootaloo had woken up 2 hours after Rainbow had left. She looked around for her.

"Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Da…,"

Scootaloo stopped as she saw over at the side of her room. There were a few boxes that weren't there before they were marked with her name. She got closer and looked inside. All the boxes were filled with her things. Her covers, scooter, helmet, and her toys, everything she had in her room, Scootaloo was shocked.

Rainbow had walked into the room and saw Scootaloo looking at her confused.

"Hey squirt, good morning,"

"Uh, good morning,"

"I've got a surprise for you, here,"

Scootaloo took the paper, and was shocked. It was an adoption paper mentioning her and Rainbow's name.

"Y-You mean?,"

"Congratulations, Scootaloo, I'm your official guardian… Scootaloo?,"

"You mean… I'm gonna be living here… with you?,"

"Well I can't let you live on the streets now, can I?,"

"... Thank you Rainbow Dash,"

Scootaloo said hugging Rainbow.

"No problem, squirt,"

Author's note: Hello everyone, Sorry it took so long to get this story out. Long story short. I feel down badly, broke my knee, needed to go to surgery to fix it, and I've been recovering. The next story will be out a lot sooner, that is a promise. Have fun reading.


End file.
